


First Words

by CutieRose



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: The idea was funnier in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieRose/pseuds/CutieRose
Summary: The monotony of the trials got to you. What else is there to do but try and talk to the killers?





	1. Chapter 1

When you first decided to try this, you thought you were going to instantly get Mori’d. But how was that any different from normal? You almost always took a flashlight into the trial and were  _ definitely  _ always trying to stab them all with pieces of sharp rock. Laurie had taught you that one. This made you a prime target for all the killers you encountered. You didn’t even blame them for it, If someone got stab-happy while you were working, you would get mad too. That’s all it was, in your opinion. They were just doing a job and didn’t want to get into trouble with their regional manager, the Entity. This opinion was relatively unpopular with your survivor friends, most of them insisting that they were nothing more than empty shells. 

 

The things you had seen indicated otherwise though. Little hints in their behaviour told you that they were very much alive in there. You had all but given up on trying to communicate with them a while ago. Every single survivor refused to help. Even Claudette had mumbled an apology and looked away when you tried to corner her, and you thought there was no way you would do it by yourself. But then you had an epiphany. You didn’t need anyone’s  _ help _ . You could just wait for the opportunity to come to you. When the killer was transporting you to a hook. It was perfect really. Sometimes sixteen whole seconds went by with you just squirming there and achieving absolutely nothing! No, this was time that should be utilized.   
  


So here you were. The first goal, of course, was to get them to chase you. You had plenty of practice at that and you had a natural talent for being smacked to the ground, so the first part shouldn’t really be an issue. 

 

You were very confident as you came to your senses in Mother’s Dwelling. In fact, you were sporting a big grin and Bill gave you a funny look as you moved to work on a generator. 

 

“What are you up to?” He said, concentrating on installing a Brand New Part. 

 

“Bill, today we try something a little bit different.” You replied. You wanted to try and make sure your friends escaped before you tried anything, it didn’t seem fair to sacrifice others to your cause. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get out first.”

 

He gave you a meaningful look. “I don’t think I can stress this enough but don’t do anything fucking dumb.”

 

“Bill. My good friend Bill. When do I ever goof off in trials?” 

 

“Too many times to count.” He said gruffly. 

 

“Well, anyway, this time I’m going to-” You impromptu meeting was cut short by a hatchet ricocheting off the generator. 

 

Bill was off like a shot. He sure looked old but he maintained better speed and fitness than you. The soft lullaby filtered through the trees and you started to move on instinct alone. A hatchet to the back was never pleasant, no matter how many times you had to experience it. Thankfully, much like everyone else there, the constant torment and violence had given you a much higher tolerance for pain. It hurt less every time. 

 

The Huntress emerged, reaching for another hatchet and you sighed, knowing she was there for you. It was a common theme in the trials that you ended up on the hook first far more than your friends but none of them ever really had place to complain. After all, when you were on the hook or being mauled, they had a window of safety to go about their business. 

 

A hatchet whistled by your head, embedding itself in the tree behind you and you searched for a pallet. You turned a corner and tried to vault the window as quietly as humanly possible, remembering what Meg had been trying to teach you last night by the fire. For a moment, you thought it was worked but as soon as you found your feet on the other side, a final hatchet lodged itself in your right shoulder. The pain was immediate and you felt a wet, coldness descend on the injury. Damn, she was using that fucking yew seed paste on the hatchets. You had seen it first hand once while Claudette was cleaning out Jake’s wound; a nasty, thick brown paste oozing out of his flesh. He said it felt like going numb, making it extra difficult to make a run for it. It would slow you down considerably. 

 

You made a dash out of the other end of the building, running past Bill crouched low over another generator. 

 

“Hi Bill! Bye Bill!” You said as you ran past. 

 

You knew that the Huntress wouldn’t bother with him, it was always you they wanted. Spotting the weak link in the team, you supposed. Chancing a glance behind you, Bill was shaking his head wearily and the Huntress was still coming for you. The yew seeds were sinking in and your whole body felt cold and stiff, halting your progress to nothing more than a jog. 

 

The Huntress stopped for a second, head titled. You both knew you couldn’t outrun her or dodge any hatchets. The thick blade of her axe smashed into your back with an awful cracking noise and you screamed, winded by the brutal swing. You only had a few seconds to recover yourself before you were hoisted onto her broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes. At least the Huntress had a comfortable shoulder to lie on. You would know, after all. It was unlikely anyone else had spent as long as you had on killers shoulders. 

 

Instead of doing your usual desperate movements for escape, you tapped the Huntress on the back. 

 

“Hey! Huntress!” You tapped again, trying to get her attention. 

 

Her humming stopped. Could she hear you? She was still intent on carrying you all the way to the hook but you hadn’t expected any of them to choose to not kill you. 

 

“Yeah, you! Huntress!” More thumping on her back.

 

The humming picked up again and you could feel her pace quicken as if to be rid of you. 

 

“Huntress! I like your axe! I wish you didn’t have to kill me with it all the time.” These were desperate pleas for communication as you saw the hook she was going for. The basement. 

 

“What’s your name? Because it can’t just be Huntress. I’ll tell you mine, we can-”

 

The sentence caught in your throat as hard steel penetrated the shoulder. Surprisingly, her concoction of seeds numbed a great deal of the pain. 

 

“Jokes on you.” You said to her, as she opened a locker for more hatchets. “Your nasty paste crap means I can’t feel anything in my shoulder. You should get a different recipe.” 

 

Closing the locker doors, she came back to you unexpectedly. The rabbit mask she wore was cracked in places but still covered most her face. The only part of her visible was her chin and lower lip, the latter curled upwards in what must have been an amused smirk. Her face was suddenly very close to yours. 

 

“Спасибо за совет.” She speaking voice was a lot lower than her humming. “Теперь я использую змеиный яд!” And then proceeded back up the basement stairs. 

 

“Wait, what?” You cried after her, flailing on the hook. “What does that mean, lady? Huh?” 

 

Your mission had been successful! Sort of. You knew for sure that killers could communicate and possibly understand you. Fantastic news! The not so fantastic news was that the Huntress spoke Russian. How were you going to talk to her when you couldn’t speak Russian? Perhaps she spoke a bit of English? Did all the other killers speak different languages as well?  Only one way to find out! 

 

Your next defeat came fast as you insisted Dwight heal you directly under the hook. Another hatchet found its target and you briefly entertained the idea of starting a hatchet collection. You’d been hit enough times to do so, sometimes the weapons stayed wedged in the injury and Claudette had to dig them out afterwards. You didn’t have a lot of time to talk to the Huntress. This time, your predetermined hook was right there in front of you.

 

“What did you say to me before? Huntress? My name is (y/n), what’s-” The tugging of metal through your shoulder meant you fell silent for a second, thanking the yew seed concoction for the delicious numbness. 

 

Her eyes sparkled inside the rabbit mask as she considered you on the hook. With a thick accent, she said, “English, not speak. Understand. No speak.” 

 

Generators snapped to life above your heads but she gave you one last curious look. It was surreal. Before you had time to think about what had just happened, the Entity’s spider-like appendages were gripping you, urging you to give up and let it take you quickly. There were still two more generators to get working so you fought the best you could. The Huntress was sticking close to the basement and you hoped you could buy enough time for the others to fix the remaining generators and open the exit. It was increasingly clear you were not getting saved but you struggled right up until the end. 

 

Back at the campfire, you shared your findings with the others. 

 

“Wow, she can talk!” Nea said in fake awe. “And in  _ Russian _ ! Wow, we’ll be over our heads chatting away to the Huntress while she tries to kill us!” 

 

You stretched your leg out so you could kick hers from across the fire. “I’m asking the grown ups, Nea.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “What use do you even get out of this? You can’t just learn Russian. We’re here! With the Entity! In case you haven’t noticed. It’s not like the Duolingo owl is just going to waddle up to us. Why on earth would you want to talk to her anyway?” 

 

“You don’t think it would be kinda cool to talk to her? Or to any of them?” 

 

“What would be the point? I doubt they’ve got much human in them anymore. To do what they do everyday? To murder us over and over again? What kind of human would agree to inflict this on others?” 

 

“I just think there’s more to them.” You answered. 

 

“Yeah, well, you go have fun with that!” Nea laughed. 

 

No one else expressed any interest in what you were doing. As long as it didn’t interfere with the trials, you didn’t see why you had to stop. When the fire was at its lowest and people were dozing in and out of sleep, Claudette approached you, dark eyes curious. “You know, there’s a couple of blank pages in one of the old journals.” She said. “Maybe I could write down what you find out?”

  
“Ah Claudette!” You exclaimed, trying to keep it quiet for the others sleeping. “I knew you’d come round!”  

 

After that first trial, all your results were carefully logged in Claudette’s meticulous handwriting. It was exciting! After being in hundred and hundreds of different trials, it felt good to finally be of some proper use that didn’t just buy time for your teammates.  

However, it was a little disappointing to know that killers  _ could  _ talk but simply chose not to. Although when it came to the Huntress, she doubted any of the other killers spoke Russian. She must get lonely. Whether they talked among themselves was another story. And of course, it had to be the Huntress as her first encounter, who didn’t even speak the same language! 

 

The next trial, you were certain it was going to work better. You arrived at the the Autohaven Wreckers and had appeared alone this time, the damp mist making your hands shake with cold as you started up a generator. The clear chime of the Wraith’s Wailing Bell echoed in the distance. The hunt had begun. Well, at least it wasn’t you being chased first. The generator roared into motion a few minutes later, electric light illuminating the corners of Blood Lodge. Whoever was being chased, they were doing a damn good job at it, you thought, crawling out of the window… 

 

And running smack into Meg. You collided at an alarming speed, Meg flailing into pallet and you knocking your head as you fell backwards against the window. “I am  _ so  _ sorry-” You began but the Wraith was already upon her, slashing at her.

 

Meg howled in pain and without thinking about it, you threw yourself in front of her to block the swing of the Wraith’s next blow. He was instantly furious, crying out with rage. Welp, time to run again. If you hadn’t run into Meg, you would have considered hiding until the danger had passed but it was your fault she got hit. Taking the heat was the least you could do. Typical. You couldn’t do anything right. 

 

He was hot on your trail immediately, hating that you had blocked his kill. 

 

“Shit.” You muttered, making off at a sprint. Why did he have to be so goddamn  _ fast _ ? Must be those long legs of his, perfect for closing long distances. He missed the next swing he took at you and this only seemed to fuel his anger. You spotted a pallet nearby but his recovery from his missed hit was astounding and you were on the ground once again. Great. 

 

The Wraith made a clicking sound as he reveled in his triumph. Come to think of it, all the noises you had ever heard him make were guttural noises, deep in his chest. He grabbed you roughly by your shirt and yanked you onto his back. Time to shine. 

 

You cleared your throat, mouth dry from running. “Hello, Mr. Wraith… you sure got me good when you hit me…”

 

Nothing changed. The hook was still far enough away, you had time. You hammered on his back like you did with the Huntress. “Hey! I’m talking to you! No one’s going to notice if we just have a little talk, right?” The hook was fast approaching and you wiggled to show your displeasure. 

 

“Come on, I know you can understand me.” You mumbled from his back. “I’m not even struggling, see?” 

 

Onto the hook you went. The Wraith stayed with you for a moment, coming close so you could smell see the intricate symbols painted in chalky white on his skin. 

 

“Hi.” You said weakly, trying to ignore the pressure of the meat hook under your collar bone. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

He reared back indignantly, making that clicking sound. He opened his mouth and for a second, you thought he was going to tell you something but instead of a voice, he simply opened his mouth as if in a scream. Then you realized  _ why _ he made those clicking sounds; he had no tongue. There was simply a black stump far back in his mouth. A combination of the clicking and a strange  _ whooshing  _ noise came from his chest, like a sad sigh. 

 

“Wow, I’m so sorry.” You stammered, forgetting that you were the one impaled on a rusty hook. “I just thought… I just wanted to try and talk to you.”

 

His bell clanged and he disappeared into the fog. Great, now you felt like an asshole. How were you supposed to know he literally couldn’t speak even if he wanted to? You wondered what his name was. 

 

Another trial come and gone with you dead on your first hook. That didn’t matter though. Two of them! Two of them that you didn’t have a shot of speaking with! You hadn’t even thought about language barriers and certainly hadn’t expected the Wraith to just… not have a tongue. Was it the work of the Entity? The stump in his mouth was so blackened and rotten, you had a hunch it couldn’t have been anything else. Poor Wraith.

 

Claudette dutifully scrawled your findings in the journal. You were very excited to write them yourself at first but Claudette took one look at your attempt and shook her head, insisting on redoing it. 

 

_ The Wraith -  _ ~~_ Got no fucking tongue _ ~~ _~~.~~ Ever since we, the survivors, have been in contact with the Wraith, he has made no effort to communicate with us. This is not surprising in itself. None of the other killers have made this effort but this was under our assumption that they either could not communicate or simply had no interest. However, a recent discovery was made. It is thought that the Entity, for reasons unknown, removed the Wraith’s tongue. Was this an effort to silence him or a simple punishment?  _

 

“What’s the deal this time, Nancy Drew?” Said Nea, warming her hands on the fire. 

 

“I put my foot in my mouth.” You said, a little disheartened. “I’m going to have a hard time from now on. Well, a harder time. Not like I’m good for much anyway.” 

 

“Hey! You got Meg out of trouble, that’s something.”

  
“Don’t think it counts when I got her  _ into  _ trouble.” 

 

“Ah well. I still don’t totally get why you’re doing this. Are we not good enough company for you or something? You gotta go after the killers, huh?” She smirked. “Maybe one day I’ll get bored enough to help you out.”

 

“Yeah,” You said, smiling slightly, “Maybe.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, it made me a bit emotional. I hope this writing is okay:) Also, there is now a translation on the last chapter for the Russian. 
> 
> Spelling and grammar confuse me and I am bad. It kept on trying to change things like "Labour" to "Labor" so there's a weird mix of English and American spellings. Apologies all round.

**Chapter Two**

 

You had never liked hospitals. The disinfectant, needles, the crappy snack machines… What you remembered from your previous life wasn’t exactly great but nothing could compare to the Nurses ungodly shrieking as she blinked past you. Thankfully, she hadn’t seen you this time. You continued to creep around the old asylum, covering your nose with your sleeve to block out some of the damp mould smell. There was always a generator in here somewhere and it was best to get it out of the way first. You heard the methodical turning of gears above you and you made your way up the stairs, hoping to join whoever had started it. 

 

The top floor of the asylum had rickety old floorboards and you prayed the Entity wouldn’t allow people to fall through. Turning a corner, you saw David Tapp working away at the generator.

 

“Hello, Detective.” You greeted him, getting stuck in. 

 

“Hello, (y/n).” He replied. While Tapp was a nice enough guy, you two had never really spent much time together, so you worked in silence for a while, pausing every so often to listen when the Nurse used her blink. 

 

“She sounds tired today.” He said, when you were sure she was long gone. 

 

Your interest had been piqued.“How can you tell?” 

 

“Her teleports usually get her miles away. Today she’s practically getting up behind people and blinking. She’s taking huge rests in between.” 

 

The Nurses fatigue was something you had never quite figured out. The blinking must tire her out but it was still odd to have her sigh deeply and hang her head during chases, breath wheezing in her constantly congested lungs. Whatever bag covered her head couldn’t make for easy breathing. 

 

Just as you and Tapp finished the generator, the familiar screech sounded close and dangerous. Her bone saw sliced through the air where you had been seconds ago. You separated from Tapp, opting to drop down from the hole in the floor. While the Nurse was still catching her breath, you fell as quietly as possible, yet still emitting a grunt of pain as the landing sent painful shocks through your knees. You forced them to move, running as best you could to the window. 

 

The Nurse regained her strength and was instantly tracking you. The ache moved from your knees to your chest as you forced your breathing to slow. The Nurses scream pierced your ears. She right by your side, bone saw cutting deep into the flesh of your arm. The blade was serrated, teeth biting through the skin and tasting the blood beneath. 

 

You saw another survivor out of the corner of your eye and you ran faster, knowing you couldn’t lead her to them. If not morally wrong, you would get chewed out like nothing else back at the campfire. The gash on your arm was bleeding heavily, dripping onto the ground below. A perfect breadcrumb trail for the killer, you rolled your eyes, knowing you were done for. 

 

She got you in the next minute, swinging the bone saw at your already hacked-at arm, spraying you and herself in blood. Of course, you fell to the floor, groaning and trying to get through the pain so you could talk to her. Weightlessness filled your body as her telekinesis lifted you to her shoulder. You weren’t struggling, just like the last time. Perhaps they would realize you weren’t trying to get away for once. 

 

“Hey.” You said faintly, head bouncing off her back. “With the arm I have, you’re not taking your job very seriously, Nurse.” 

 

It was like a switch had been flicked. Immediately, you were on your back, her gloved hands around your throat. As always, you reached out to push her off but it was useless. Her hands tightened until all you could see were bright stars in the darkness. A soft touch closed your eyelids, stopping to linger on your face. 

 

You arrived back at the campfire to surprised looks. 

 

“That was quick.” Said Nea. “Even quicker than usual for you…”

 

“She MORI’D me!” You said, disbelieving. “She hadn’t even hooked me yet! She just… MORI’D me! Just did it!”

 

“What did you  _ do _ ?” 

 

“Nothing! I didn’t think they even had the power to do that. To just… kill you? I mean, I did make a little joke but that can’t be it.”

 

“I’ve heard your jokes. I’d kill you for less.” 

 

“Wow, I’m so happy we have these talks.”

 

This incident was dutifully logged in the journal, despite this putting a bit of a damper on your mood to chat with the killers. Everyone expressed things from horror to curiosity. It was the  _ rule _ . No Mori until you had been hooked. It was something people said for a false sense of security,  _ Oh, I’m being chased but at least I have to be hooked before murdered. It’ll give me some time.  _ Now? Not so much. Word got around quickly. It stayed with you for trials and trials afterwards, was it genuinely what you had said? You hadn’t judged your words as being particularly harsh or cruel, considering the Nurse had killed you too many times to count. Even the Wraith hadn’t reacted that badly. 

 

The trials become as boring as before. You couldn’t do this if you were going to waste so much time for your team. Despite your natural knack for being a general nuisance, you could always give your fellow survivors more time, provided you  _ weren’t Mori’d as soon as the killer saw you _ . You frequently read over the only entries you had. Who had they been before this life? The Huntress’ story would probably remain untold until for the rest of her time unless the Entity took in another Russian killer or even a survivor and poor Wraith was all but doomed to keep his silence forever. What had they done to become what they had? An immense curiosity burned inside you, a hunger to just  _ know  _ what had happened. 

 

After your Mori, the Nurse became suspiciously absent from trials. Not just your trials either, no one had seen her for a while. What was stranger, absolutely no killer had Mori’d  _ anyone _ , it stayed plain old vanilla hooks for all. Even the Spirit, who took great relish in killing survivors herself once all the generators were complete, was on hook duty only. 

 

The next time you saw the Nurse, she looked… off. Her breathing was even raspier and congested than before and her usual bloody outfit was covered with tears and black scratches through the material. 

 

“Does she look different to you?” You asked Jake. 

 

He shrugged. “I don’t make a habit of looking at them properly. Better to just run.”   
  


It didn’t look like you were going to get much of a conversation out of him. Some survivors preferred to keep to themselves and you could understand that. They wanted to do the generators and get out. The first time you tried to talk to Feng, she had deliberately banged locker doors and then legged it. Not so great for you but at least you learned not to distract her from her goal. With Jake, it depended on the day. You were always trying to include him at the campfire, making sure no one got left out but most of the time he never allowed himself the pleasure of company. 

 

The generator was completed and Jake moved on. He worked better alone so you headed the other way, hoping for a chest to maybe get yourself a flashlight. Instead, you found something better: a hex totem. There had been no difficulty doing the generator so it couldn’t be a ruin. Fearing something worse, you set to work on cleansing it, shuddering as the bare skin of your hands brushed the bones. The fire in the candles lit beneath quivered at your touch. Nearly there. 

 

A heart beat frantically as you finished dismantling the small structure. She knew exactly where you were, blinking straight on top of you, blocking you into the small space where the totem had been. 

 

“Awesome.” You said out loud, unable to do anything as the bone saw made its first incision. Despite Jake's best advice, you took a little time to study her while she was fatigued.The bag on her head looked tighter, cutting into her neck and deep scratch wounds patchworked her chest, the cuts covered with something that looked grainy and black. Realizing you were nearly out of time, you vaulted a window. You made it ten seconds before feeling her wrath again, slamming you down onto the ground. This was personal for her, she would never give up trying to find you in this trial. 

 

You coughed into the dirt, spitting blood. With a flick of her hand, you were on her shoulder. At least she wasn’t going to murder you. Yet. As you struggled in her firm grip, your head was bumping against her back. You listened for a second, expecting to hear her wheezes. Every breath that came out of her was a small torture. Not just the air flow, you could hear  _ things  _ moving around. Awful and scraping, you wouldn’t have been surprised if every single one of her ribs was broken. Had she always been like this? Was this something to do with the scratches on her chest? 

 

The few precious seconds you spent listening to her breathe and not struggle had cost you. She used her power to get you up onto the hook and once there, she took a moment to look at you. You couldn’t help yourself; you had to say something. 

 

“Nurse?” 

 

She stuck around by your hook, despite two generators going off in the distant, watching you. 

 

“I’m sorry. For what I said.” 

 

Today's fog was extra thick, it was just you and her. The majority of killers avoided standing around hooked survivors for too long, knowing the Entity would be displeased if not enough were sacrificed. Still, she stayed put. Thankfully, the rest of the team knew better than to save you on a fool’s errand. Better to let the Nurse sit here and let everyone else play the Entity’s little game. If she wanted you to stay on that hook, you would stay on that hook. 

 

“What I said was disrespectful and rude.” You continued, “I’m sorry.” You weren’t sure if you were being disrespectful or rude, but at the very least, she clearly sees it as so. Maybe your full time profession should be ‘apologising to killers’. 

 

She floated closer to you, ignoring your words, until her face was millimetres away from yours. The breathing so intense, all you thought about were those grinding noises from her chest. Through the laboured breathing and close proximity, she uttered a word. 

 

“What?” You said, taken aback. It was tough to make out exactly what she had said. The pain from your recent hook made it more difficult to concentrate.

 

The Nurse moved even closer. Your ear practically pressed up to her face to hear her wheezing. Under the thin material that covered her face, she gasped. “Hurts.” 

 

Now you were so close, you heard the terrible bone-breaking crush of her chest.  _ That  _ sure sounded like hurt. 

 

“Hurts?” You replied tentatively. “Your chest hurts?”

 

This one word took a lot out of her. Her head hung, completely exhausted for conveying this information. After a second, she began to gather enough breath to continue. “Entity.” She coughed out, gesturing at her chest, ripped dress and tightly wrapped neck. 

 

She was so close to you, heartbeat frenzied by this proximity. You winced, conscious of the hook stuck straight through your shoulder but determined to finish this. You finally had her attention. She was trying to tell you something. She had the ability to speak and  _ spoke the same language.  _ This was going far better than what you had anticipated. 

  
“The Entity hurt you? Is this why you haven’t been doing trials?”  A generator powered on but she didn’t seem to notice, gathering the strength for another word. She nodded her head once in confirmation to your question. 

 

“Why did It hurt you?” You said. 

 

Her breathing struggled even more so now, barely able to force the sound out of her lips. “I…. kill you.”

 

The Entity’s appendages were manifesting above you and you prepared yourself to struggle. “When you Mori’d me? You were punished?”  

 

She nodded, unable to speak from fatigue. Was speaking taking that much out of her? Once recovered, she said, “Always… hurts… but… now…” Another wave of fatigue took her. Not that it mattered, the Entity was hungry for blood and you struggled, knowing your team would most likely all escape because of this. 

 

The Nurse looked ragged, hardly able to chase anyone even if they presented themselves. After the Entity took you back to the campfire, you had a lot to digest. 

 

You seized Laurie. “Hey! You will not believe the trial I’ve had.” 

 

Poor Laurie had been minding her own business at the fire, whittling away at a piece of wood. “What’s going on?” She said tiredly. 

 

“We talked! Like, actually spoke! The Nurse!” Laurie sat in silence as you explained the situation, everything from the Mori to what the Nurse had told you. The fire was quiet, as was typical when multiple trials were going on at the same time. Those from the trial you had just come from were still there, leaving just you and Laurie at the fire. 

 

“So you think she got punished for killing you?” She said. 

 

“Yeah. But why did she kill me in the first place? I don’t think I was being rude. And what was going on with her breathing? She said it ‘hurts always’, that must be awful. To be in constant pain.” 

 

Laurie gave you a long look. “Listen to me. As soon as you start feeling  _ sorry  _ for one of them, they win.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Who cares if the Nurse is in pain? You feel sorry for her? She probably murdered hundreds of people before she came here! That’s how killers are made. They’re all evil, every single one. All the Entity did was yank them out of their old life and, if It’s feeling generous, give them special powers. It lets them run about fulfilling their own personal desire to kill. And you want to feel sorry for them?”

 

“We don’t know that for sure, Laurie…” You mumbled. 

 

“I understand being curious. I really do. I wanted to know what made Myers tick, I wanted to know why he is the way that he is because I thought, at first, he couldn’t just be evil. No one is truly evil. But he is. He’s evil just like every other killer the Entity takes up. Don’t you think that makes sense? We aren’t killers because we don’t have the capacity for evil.”

 

“No,” You blurted, “It’s more than that. Michael might be evil but how do we know they all are?”

 

She shook her head. “You are going to get yourself killed permanently. Stop digging to find the good in them. You’re just wasting your time.” 

 

You couldn’t get anything else out of Laurie. She was stubborn, refusing to entertain your ideas, and you got a strong feeling that if you tried to talk to Michael Myers, she would never entertain any idea of yours ever again. But what she right? It was pretty much considered truth that the Entity only took those who have the capacity for evil as killers. The Huntress didn’t seem evil to you. Neither did the Nurse. Had all of them done terrible things in their old lives? If the Nurse had done a terrible thing, did she still deserve to be in constant pain? You wanted to know what they had done, all of them, to land them with this role. Given how hard it was to get just a few words out of the Nurse, there was little to no chance of figuring out what had actually happened to her. 

 

Luckily, Claudette was actually a little interested! When she returned from her own trial, you convinced her to write in the journal immediately. 

  
“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.” She said carefully, “None of them have ever offered me an ounce of kindness but to dismiss all of them with a generalisation? I don’t know. Maybe some of them did things they aren’t proud of. Anyway, I’m just glad it’s you doing the field research!” She laughed, “I just get to write it down.”

  
  


_ The Nurse - The Nurse is without a doubt one of the most skilled killers the Entity has taken but is there more to her? One of our own survivors was brutally mori’d mere minutes into the trial. She had not been hooked. This is interesting for many reasons. Firstly, it implies that all killers have always had the ability to do this. They do not physically need to hook us first, they can do it at will. So why don’t they? This incident was the first of its kind and when next seen, it appeared as if the Entity had ‘punished’ the Nurse for doing so. Why punish her for doing something the Entity gave her the power to do? Secondly, it means that the Nurse must have reacted to something our survivor said to her. It challenges our beliefs regarding killers being emotionless and robotic. If you can say something to anger the Nurse, surely you can say something to appease her? To make her happy or make her sad? It is of the author's opinion...  
_

 

“Do you think she was a nurse in her old life?” You asked.

 

“It would make sense.” Said Claudette. “I don’t think the Entity is creative enough to make her into something completely new. I think the Doctor was actually a doctor at some point too.” 

 

“When she flipped out on me, I said something about her not being a good nurse. It was only a joke but she flipped out so bad, I thought maybe she really liked being a nurse or something and I upset her by saying she wasn’t good at it.” 

 

“Hm. Maybe. Maybe she really was good at it? I wonder what kind of person she was.”   
  


You smirked at her. “I’m so glad to see you finally coming around and getting into this ‘research’. To think, you were practically  _ against  _ this idea at first!” 

 

Her cheeks reddened. “Yes, well… Would I even be a scientist if I didn’t support you in your quest for knowledge. Will you try and talk to her again?” 

 

“I’m going to carry on until someone takes an issue with it.” You said. “Laurie was telling me to not waste my time but it’s my own time, right? If anything, I’m getting hooked more, giving everyone else better odds at escaping!”

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

 

“Well, anyway, I’m not going to stop. The last few days, I’ve had so much to think about that I’m not even bored between trials any more! Sure, I still hate my life and wish everyday I wasn’t here, but I’m not bored. So I have that going for me.” 

 

There were no more trials for hours yet. It gave everyone some time to rest and recover but all you could think about was the Nurse. Taking into account what Laurie said, your mind ran wild with possibilities of what evil deeds she could have committed. What was her name? How old was she? Did she have children? Everyone here had a story and you wanted to know hers. You’d have to drag the story out of her word by painful word. If she’d even tell you. When you next landed in the same trial as her, you wanted to be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we love and respect Sally Smithson.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard. I gave it a go and I don't think it's... terrible. Bad but not terrible. If there's a strange soul that wants this to continue, I will try my best :)
> 
> Edit: The translation for the Huntress is 'Thank you for advice! Now I use snake venom instead!'. I ran it through Google translate so it probably won't be accurate Russian, I'm sorry :(


End file.
